


Just A Friend

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha isn't too fond of one Bruce's colleagues.From the prompt: For the prompt: Brutasha, Nat being jealous of a fellow doctor of Bruce's college days





	Just A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

Natasha trusted Bruce. She knew that he wouldn’t lie to her. That didn’t mean she had to like the woman who’d attached herself to Bruce’s hip since she’d come around. 

Dr. Julia Avery used to be one of Bruce’s classmates when he was still an undergrad. Bruce told her that they’d worked together for a while at Culver. She hadn’t been there for the accident, but she’d worked on the super soldier project with him and Betty. They’d all been friends, and Julia called him when she found out he worked at the university she’d be spending the year teaching. 

Natasha only met her a handful of times, but every time she felt like a third wheel with her own husband. All Julia wanted to talk about was the good old days and ignored Natasha’s presence entirely. Bruce, for his part seemed unaware of it all. He’d been looking forward to her arrival and had a sort of pep in his step since being reunited. Natasha couldn’t grudge him having friends, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that Dr. Avery’s intentions were more than friendly. 

Today, Bruce invited her to sit in on a lecture he was giving with Julia. They were going back and forth discussing their work on the super soldier project and the possible medical and scientific uses if it could be created. It was fascinating really and Natasha recognized her own profile along side the other examples they were referencing. The formula they’d used on her was close to project Rebirth, but toned down. She was built for stealth not strength. 

She almost forgot about her wariness of Julia, too absorbed in her analysis of what went wrong with their version on the serum. But then she crossed the stage to Bruce’s podium and was rubbing his arm as he talked a little bit about the Hulk’s exaggerated strength and durability. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes, seething silently from the back row of the lecture hall. Bruce looked up at her and she couldn’t fix her features fast enough. He frowned and looked down at his notes. For the rest of the presentation, Bruce’s shoulders were slumped and he stammered through his answers to the students’ questions. 

She felt awful and the second they were finished, Natasha stood and made her way down to the stage. A few students lingered around the stage, but Julia was busy regalling them with stories about working in the lab with Bruce and Betty. Bruce had his back to the room, collecting his notes and laptop from the stage. Natasha slowed down and lingered near the podium as not to spook him. 

“That was amazing,” she said quietly. “I learned a lot.” 

Bruce glanced over his shoulder at her for only a moment before going back to packing up his bag. 

Natasha frowned. “Are you alright?” 

She crossed the stage and touched his shoulder. 

Bruce sagged under her touch. “I’m fine.” He met her gaze and sighed. “Have I done something to upset you?” 

Natasha’s eyes shifted over to where Julia was still talking to the group of students. She looked back at Bruce and shook her head. 

“Of course not.” 

“Don’t lie to me, please. I know you. Something’s wrong and I can’t figure out what it is.” 

“It’s nothing,” she said, keeping her voice quiet. 

He sighed and leveled her with an unimpressed look. “Natasha.” 

Natasha glanced at the Julia and the students and saw a few pairs of eyes on them. 

“Let’s not do this here, today’s your day.”

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’d tell me if it was serious, right?” 

“Of course.” 

He smiled and she leaned up to peck his lips quickly. Before she pulled away, Julia came bounding over. 

“That was awesome, Banner,” she said and high fived him. “We should take this act on the road.” 

Bruce smiled at her. “Maybe.” 

Natasha ducked her head and took a step back while Julia started talking about conferences and other universities. He looked over at her and reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers and pulling her close to his side. 

“We should celebrate,” Julia said. “Drinks on me?” 

Bruce looked over at Natasha and she shrugged. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“We’re in,” Bruce said and shouldered his bag. 

Natasha watched Julia’s smile falter with smug satisfaction and laid her head on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Okay, let me just gather my things,” Julia said and the disappointment in her voice was undeniable. 

Bruce pulled Natasha to toward the stairs. “We’ll meet you outside,” he called over his shoulder. 

They made their way up the aisle to the doors at the back of the lecture hall. Bruce held the door for her and once it closed behind them he chuckled. 

“It seems I’m not the only one with a green eyed monster.”

Natasha ducked her head and scuffed her boot against the floor. 

“I know it’s stupid,” she said and he lifted her chin gently to look him in the eye. 

“It’s not stupid,” he assured her. “And for future reference, you could have told me you weren’t comfortable with Julia.” 

Natasha shook her head. “She’s your friend, and you were happy.” 

“And you’re my wife.” 

She smiled at that. She loved it when he called her his wife. 

“I know. Next time I’ll say something.” 

“That’s all I ask,” he said and kissed her forehead. 

The door to the lecture hall opened and Julia walked out. She stopped and looked at them for a moment. She met Natasha’s eyes and smiled softly at her. It felt like a peace offering and Natasha nodded minutely. 

“You two ready?” 

Bruce nodded and took Natasha’s hand again. 

“Let’s go.” 


End file.
